


Judgement Day

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, Series: Sentinel in Love series #10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim meets Morgan's family.<br/>This story is a sequel to Night Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement Day

### Judgement Day

by ET

Disclaimers: Sentinel and Guide are not mine. The whole concept belongs to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended, even though, technically, it is. This is just for fun. Certainly not for profit.

Warnings: None. I don't do explicit sex scenes and there ain't no violence to bother delicate sensibilities.

Summary: Jim meets Morgan's family.

Notes: This is an A/U series. As such... Morgan is my own character and I have a history for him that I've touched on in this series. Maybe someday I'll actually get to write it. Please don't use him without my permission. You'll regret it. He has a tendency to take over your mind. But what else can you expect from a telepath?

* * *

The Sentinel lay in bed in that half aware state just before waking up. Sentinel senses automatically scanned the area. The room was dark, it being too early even for the sun, the bed was familiar, the house was quiet. At his side, pressed up against him, cuddled close in an intimate embrace was a familiar warm body with a soothing heartbeat. Not his Guide but someone just as important to the Sentinel -- his beloved lifemate. With a sigh he reluctantly slid into full wakefulness as an arm came around to hug him tight.

"What have you got planned for today, Sunshine?" he said, snaking a hand over the thigh thrown over his own leg.

"Staying in bed?" Morgan suggested, rubbing his face over Jim's shoulder like a sleepy cat. It made Jim shiver and think lewd thoughts. "Don't have to work today. Do you?"

"No," Jim told him, turning to face his lover. "Got the day off."

"Hmmm, that's good," Morgan purred as he shifted slightly to bring more of his body into contact with the one he craved.

The next time Jim began to wake up, he was all alone in the big bed. The sun was up, it's rays warming the room as well as lighting it. The amount of sunshine told him it was late morning. The smell of bagels toasting and coffee brewing teased his nose. With a sigh, he reluctantly came fully awake, stretching as he lay in bed. Tossing the covers to one side, he stood and pulled on a robe Morgan had bought for his use before heading for the bathroom. He had nowhere he had to be and all day to get there.

One benefit of having a lover who was a mind reader was having breakfast get done just as you got to the kitchen. Jim grinned as he pulled the slices of warm bagel out of the toaster oven and spread cream cheese on them.

"What?" Morgan asked, noticing the grin as he watched Jim carry his bagel and cup of coffee to the table.

"Just silly stuff," Jim told him before biting into the toasted bread. His blue eyes narrowed as he noticed that Morgan was fully dressed. "Thought you didn't have to go in today?"

"I don't," Morgan said, most of his attention on the newspaper in his hands.

"Then why are you dressed?"

Morgan looked at him fondly over the paper. "Why? Want to fool around some more?"

"Always, Sunshine," Jim shot back with a wicked grin.

Morgan laughed, tossing his loose hair out of his eyes. "Maybe later, Pet. I've got to go the airport in about an hour."

"Go to the airport? Why?" Jim was curious.

"To pick up Jeff. His flight seems to be coming in on time," Morgan said, folding the section of the paper he'd been reading and setting it to one side. He picked up his cup and finished his hot chocolate. Morgan didn't much like coffee, preferring hot tea or, especially in the morning, hot chocolate. He also drank his hot chocolate seasoned with cinnamon instead of sugar. A habit he'd picked up in South America.

"Wait a minute," Jim begged with a laugh. "You said you didn't have anything to do. Now you're telling me you have to pick up..." Jim's eyes widened as it hit him what Morgan had said. "Jeff? As in Jefferson Talent? Your cousin Jeff?"

"Jefferson Talent, yes," Morgan said, smiling. He took his dishes to the sink and began to wash them. "I didn't know he was coming until I woke up this morning."

Jim wasn't certain whether or not he should be in a panic about the imminent arrival of Jeff.

Jefferson Beauregard Talent was related to Morgan in about the same way that Blair Sandburg was related to Jim Ellison. The son of a doctor, Jeff had been born in Virginia in 1855. Due to a quirk of genetics, he was the only one who inherited an extremely slow aging process. The same genetic mix that had kept Morgan alive and young looking between fifteen hundred and two thousand years.

Morgan had come from a group of people with a multitude of talents. Mind reading and extremely slow aging being only two of these talents. These people had all perished during an attack on their village, ten year old Morgan being the sole survivor. After nearly two thousand years alone, he had been very pleased to meet Jeff and discover that the young man was older than he looked.

"So," Jim said, swallowing the bite of bagel in his mouth. "If you didn't know he was coming, how do you know when his flight gets in? Or did you call the airport?"

Morgan leaned against the counter as they talked. "No, I didn't call the airport. I know because Jeff knows. I got the information through the link I share with him."

"Wait a minute," Jim demanded, getting lost.

Morgan smiled at him. He thought a confused Jim was adorable. "Yes, Jim. I've got a link with Jeff. We -- I set it up a few months after we met, when I realized that he was more important to me than merely a friend."

"I've been meaning to ask about that. You call him your cousin..."

Morgan said that while it wasn't technically true, they did consider themselves related. "Neither of us has any family left alive. As to my knowing he was coming -- Jeff apparently had some latent psychic talent that constant contact with me is bringing out. He's extremely sensitive to the link and can use it to contact me when we're near each other."

Jim thought about it as he finished his breakfast. "Do you think I'll be able to do something like that?"

"Maybe," Morgan said, thoughtfully. "I suppose as a Sentinel, your so called sixth sense could also be enhanced. We'll have to see."

"Would you train me, if it does appear?" Jim asked, shyly.

"Of course, Pet," Morgan said, sounding a little put out that Jim would even think he had to ask.

Jim reassured him while a warm glow grew inside him. He took a sip of coffee. "How much have you told him?"

"Just that we are lovers and that Blair is a new friend," Morgan told him, gold eyes meeting their pale blue counterparts.

"So he doesn't know we know?" Jim asked, slowly, after a moments thought.

"He doesn't. I'm going to tell him that I told you two after he gets settled in. Maybe tomorrow or the next day."

"I think it might be best if you explained about me, first, Morgan," Jim ventured, sounding surprisingly hesitant.

For once, Morgan was caught by surprise. "Jim..."

Jim held up a hand, forestalling argument. "He's going to be -- upset that you are involved with a cop, Morgan. I know because Carolyn's family was upset that she chose a cop. Never mind that she was a forensic scientist."

Morgan snorted inelegantly. "Carolyn was an idiot. She should never have let you go. Although, I must admit, I'm glad she did."

"So am I, Sunshine," Jim agreed, with a loving smile. "To get back to Jeff... If you explain about my being a Sentinel, he might accept my being a cop better."

Morgan grimaced. "You've got a point, there, I suppose. He may accept it if I can convince him that we both have secrets that we need to keep to protect others besides ourselves. I'll think about it. Okay."

Jim agreed that would be best. "Want some company on your trip to the airport?"

"Sure you want to go? It's bound to be loud there," Morgan warned him.

"I've been there before. Remind me to tell you when Blair and I caught an assassin called the Iceman," Jim said as he picked up his plate and cup.

Morgan took them from him. "I'll get those. You had better dress or we'll be late."

"Yes, dear." Jim had to move quickly to avoid Morgan's foot as it was aimed at his shin.

"Berk," Morgan playfully grumbled.

* * *

The airport was loud and Jim had to quickly turn down his hearing as someone made an announcement just as the two men entered the terminal. Morgan quickly turned to him.

"I'm fine," Jim told him before he could say anything. 

"One of the disadvantages of Sentinel senses," Morgan said, softly. He smiled as Jim winced, quickly looking around. "Don't worry. No one heard. I made sure."

"Sorry, Sunshine. Guess it'll take getting used to," Jim said, knowing Morgan knew he meant the telepathy.

"You're doing well, Pet," Morgan told him, patting his arm affectionately.

As Morgan had predicted at breakfast, Jeff's flight came in on time. The sight of Jefferson Beauregard Talent was a surprise to Jim. He had expected the man to be a copy of Morgan and, in a way he was, but it was more like a cheap knock off of an expensive original. Jeff was just a shade shorter than Jim, himself, who was about an inch shorter than Morgan. Where Morgan looked like a ray of golden sunshine, Jeff was darker gold, more like bronze, really. His hair, the copper gold of clover honey, was worn longer than Jim's but not by much. Full cut, it just brushed the tips of his ears. Sentinel sight could easily make out places in Jeff's skin that were tanned from those that weren't. Jeff's tan was a much darker bronze. His skin had that slightly leathery look of someone who'd spent years under a hard sun. His green-gold eyes danced as he warmly greeted his cousin with a hug.

"You look great," he said, holding Morgan at arms length with strong hands on Morgan's shoulders. "Much better than the last time we got together."

"And this is why," Morgan laughed, pulling Jim forward. He knew a cue when he heard one. "Jeff Talent meet Jim Ellison."

Jeff's laughing demeanor sobered as he looked at the big cop. His green-gold eyes took on a cold aspect as they raked over Jim. "Hurt him and you die," they seemed to say.

"Call me Jim." Jim's light blue eyes met his with a gaze that answered, "I know and I won't."

"I'm Jeff."

"Let's get out of here," Morgan suggested as the airport seemed to vibrate with the sudden increase of noise as another plane disgorged it's passengers. He was worried about the Sentinel's sensitive ears. He was also not as oblivious to the undercurrents passing between his lover and his cousin as he seemed. There just wasn't much he could do about it right then.

When Jeff found out that Jim had the day off, he told Morgan not to change his plans on his account. "It'll probably take me all day to get over this jet lag. We can start our visit tomorrow."

"If you're sure," Morgan said, doubtfully.

"I'm sure. Jim take him out somewhere," he ordered with a smile. "Maybe to a movie or the park or something. I'll bet you two don't get to spend much time together. Go on. Get out of here and enjoy yourselves. I am going to lay down for awhile. I'm beat."

"Nice to have met you, Jeff," Jim said, grabbing Morgan's arm.

"I'll see you later, Jeff," Morgan said, as Jim literally pulled him out the door.

Jeff chuckled at the sight of his best friend being dragged along like that. Going into the spare bedroom, he lay down and was soon fast asleep.

He woke up to the smell of something good cooking. Glancing at the clock, he winced. He'd been asleep most of the day. A few minutes after waking up, he padded in stocking feet to the kitchen where Morgan was busy pulling a cassarole out of the oven.

He sniffed, appreciatively. "Mmmm, man. That smells good. I'm starved. I seemed to have slept through lunch."

"A friend gave me the recipe. You got up just in time. Have a seat and I'll finish bringing things out."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, thanks. I've got it covered. Go on and sit."

A hungry Jeff obeyed with alacrity, noticing that they were alone. When Morgan brought out the casserole, he asked where Jim was.

"Jim got called out. He's working on a tricky case and there was another body found that fits the MO," Morgan told him, sitting the cassarole on a hot plate in the center of the table. "Help yourself."

Jeff did and pronounced the dish excellent. They ate in silence for a few minutes the only conversation being requests for items to be passed. Finally about half way through the meal, Jeff broached the subject of Morgan's lover.

"Morgan, why did you pick a cop?" he asked, tearing off a piece of french bread and sopping up some gravy before popping it into his mouth.

"I didn't plan to," Morgan told him quite simply. "Jim is a very attractive man and I was very interested when I first saw him."

"You never told me how you two met," Jeff complained, mildly.

"I didn't? It was partly your fault." He laughed at Jeff's expression. "Well, it was. While I was visiting you, there was a rash of burglaries in the neighborhood. The police put officers undercover in several places and The Knight was one of them. When I returned from my holiday, I went straight to the Knight. At the bar, I saw this good looking man. He was as attracted to me as I was to him. One thing led to another and we spent the night together."

"But you usually don't spend more than one night with a man," Jeff pointed out. "At least you haven't for -- what? -- thirty years, now?"

Morgan shrugged, not really caring. "More like a hundred, I guess. I had every intention of keeping to my usual habits. But I ran up against Jim Ellison's stubborness." Morgan laughed at the memory. "He wanted to talk. He promised he wouldn't hurt me. And you know, he meant it. He actually didn't want to hurt me."

Jeff had to smile at the simple awe in Morgan's voice as he said that. Knowing the truth in people's thoughts had made him a touch cynical, despite his best efforts, over the centuries. "But, Morgan... A cop?"

"I know, Jeff," Morgan sighed, picking up his glass and leaning back in the chair with a sigh.

"You're going to get hurt," Jeff told him, softly watching him cradle the glass in both hands, rubbing his thumbs over the smooth edge. "He may not mean to do it, but he will. He's a cop. He could get shot by some irate drug dealer. Hell, he could get shot by a pissed off witness."

"I know, Jeff," Morgan said a trifly sharply. Then, more gently, he repeated himself. "I know. But by the same argument, I could get killed by a drunk driver. Or a drug dealer who mistakes me for someone who ripped him off."

"Not likely," Jeff snorted, tossing the remains of his bread onto his plate.

Morgan smiled, softly. "Okay, not likely, but still..."

"None of this makes any sense to me, Morgan," Jeff complained. "I know I've been after you to take a lover. But, a cop..."

"Yes, I know. You don't know Jim, Jeff."

"Then tell me about him" Jeff asked, ernestly. "Make me understand why you want him badly enough to risk your heart. Who is Jim Ellison, Morgan?"

Putting down the glass, he began to tell Jeff about Jim.

"Jim Ellison was an army ranger in covert operations. He was assigned to a mission in Peru to help the natives control a pass during a war. His helicopter crashed, killing everyone on board except Jim.," Morgan explained. "Jim went on to complete the mission but he had been listed missing presumed dead by his superiors. Eighteen months later they sent a team into the jungle to retrieve the bodies from the crash. The team found Jim alive. He left the army shortly after returning to stateside and enrolled in the police department here at Cascade. He made his way through the ranks. Five years after Peru, he began to exhibit extrasensory abilities."

"Is he psychic?" Jeff wondered, oddly colored eyes questioning.

"He's a Sentinel. As such, his senses are enhanced," Morgan said, tilting his head to one side. "He hears what others can't. Sees better than a hawk. His sense of smell is so sensitive he can tell if someone has been in a room he's just walked into and how long ago they were there. He can taste the most minute trace of spice in food. Even his sense of touch is extraordinarily fine. He can actually feel the individual fibers of the finest weave."

"I've never heard of that before," Jeff said, awed.

"It's extremely rare, Jeff. Back in the dawn of mankind, such people were the tribal guardians. They helped hunters find game, warned of attack, be it from animals or other tribes, watched the weather, helped find lost children and the like. Now, it's a rare thing to find someone with all five senses enhanced."

"Okay, I think I get it. Being a Sentinel would make Jim one hell of a cop," Jeff said, slowly.

"Indeed. He can get clues before the forensics team. That gives him an edge, but it's like a knife blade. That edge can cut both ways. If Jim focuses too much on one sense, he gets lost in that sense. Blair calls it a zone out."

"Wait a minute," Jeff said, holding up a hand to stop Morgan. "Blair? Blair Sandburg? Your new friend?"

"Blair Sandburg," Morgan agreed. He went on to explain that Blair was a graduate student, specializing in Cultural Anthropology. His studies were focused on Sentinels. "Jim met Blair when his senses began to be a problem. Blair explained what was wrong and that Jim wasn't losing his mind."

"I'll bet that was a relief?" Jeff commented, idly.

Morgan told Jeff that it was a tremendous relief. "Blair talked Jim into becoming Blair's thesis subject. In return, Blair promised to help Jim get a grip on his senses. They ended up as partners because Jim needed Blair help with the zone out thing I mentioned."

"Have you ever seen this zone out thing?" Jeff asked, clearly skeptical.

"Oh, yes. Jim doesn't know it, but I have." Morgan met Jeff's surprised look with his usual calm expression. "It was our first night together. He got caught up in my pheremones. Shortly after we began, I realized he was acting oddly. He was staring at me with the most blank expression on his face. I touched his mind and realized he was focused on his sense of smell. So utterly focused that he'd blanked out everything else."

"What did you do?" Jeff asked, fascinated.

"I cut off his sense of smell." Morgan's voice was ironic. "He jerked out of whatever he was in. Later on, when we became lovers, I discovered exactly what had happened.

"This is incredible. Does he know you know all this?" Jeff asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Morgan said yes, Jim and Blair both knew that he knew Jim was a Sentinel. "Well, that will certainly make it easier when you tell him about -- you know."

Morgan smiled inwardly. Jeff had just given him the perfect opening. "I already have."

Jeff didn't get it at first. When he did, he sat bolt upright in his chair. "You TOLD him?"

"Not all of it. Just most of it."

"How much is 'most of it'?" Jeff asked, his even voice belying the tension in his frame.

"Most of it is most of it," Morgan repeated, calmly. He rarely let Jeff's temper bother him. "They know that I'm a telepath and how old we both are."

Jeff just looked at his oldest friend in shock for a few minutes as his mind struggled to adjust to what he'd heard. "I thought -- I mean who...? How did they take it?"

"Jim and Blair, both, took it surprisingly well," Morgan informed him, blandly. "Because of Jim's Sentinel abilities, they're a bit more open to this kind of thing than most people. I told Jim about my telepathy from our second date."

Jeff understood what Morgan wasn't saying. "You were trying to drive him away with it, weren't you?"

"Yes," Morgan admitted, feeling embarrassed. "Obviously, it didn't work."

"And they accept it?" Jeff asked, wonderingly.

"Oh, they're having trouble. But they are coming to accept it," Morgan said, proudly.

"I can't wait to meet this Blair Sandburg," Jeff said, with feeling.

"How about tomorrow?" Morgan suddenly suggested. 

"So soon? I mean..."

"If I remember his schedule correctly, Blair's got classes in the morning and office hours in the afternoon. We could take him to lunch."

With a thoughtful expression, Jeff agreed.

* * *

Having known about Morgan's preferences for nearly 50 years Jeff was still surprised at the sight of Blair Sandburg. Jeff, who was not gay, was comfortable enough to be willing to admit it if he thought a man was good looking. This young man was certainly good looking. Like Morgan, he could be considered beautiful. His dark brown hair fell in chestnut curls to just below his shoulders. Dark blue eyes radiated his joy of life. And his full lips looked as kissable as any woman's. Yet Morgan had chosen Jim over Blair? Of course, Jim Ellison wasn't bad looking, either.

Jim stood around six foot one, four or five inches taller than Blair. His dark hair was cut short in what used to be called a crew cut back in the fifties and sixties and what was a little longer than the buzz cut preferred by so many young men today. The fact that he worked out was obvious by the way his muscles showed through the skin-tight shirts he seemed to like wearing. The former Army Ranger was a marked contrast to Blair Sandburg and Jeff wondered how well the two men got along together.

Jeff shook his head to clear it as Morgan introduced him to Blair.

"You'll have to forgive me, but you don't look like any teacher I've ever seen," Jeff said, unable to repress the grin he could feel on his face.

It was true. Blair couldn't be more than 27 or 28 years old. His choice of clothes made him seem younger. Today he was wearing loose fitting, faded blue jeans, a black cotton shirt worn open over a red tee-shirt, his curly hair in loose waves around his face. Add the glasses he'd had on when they entered and the grad student looked like a teenager playing hooky from high school.

"Yeah, I know." Jeff smiled at the wide grin Blair showed at his words. Even the kid's laugh was infectious. "Comes with being labeled a genius, man."

"People are always underestimating him," Morgan told Jeff, fondly. Jeff felt a twinge of jealousy at the open affection Morgan showed Blair. Then he told himself to stop it. Morgan needed friends. He couldn't rely on Jeff alone, forever. "Blair, we've come to kidnap you for about an hour."

"Great. I'm hungry. Got anyplace special in mind for lunch?" Blair actually rubbed his hands together gleefully. "That is what we're doing? Right? Lunch?"

"It is. We've decided to toss a coin for it. I've been out of the country for awhile so I'm not adverse to foreign foods," Jeff admitted with a shrug.

"Just so long as it's not Wonder Burger," Morgan said with an exaggerated shudder. Jeff asked what Wonder Burger was. "It's a fast food place. You know, hamburgers, french fries. That kind of food."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Jeff said, teasingly.

"Oh, man," Blair moaned in mock horror. "You're as bad as Jim. That stuff is a heart attack waiting to happen, man."

Jeff laughingly gave in. "Okay. Okay. No Wonder Burger. For now."

Laughing, Blair suggested a compromise. "How about the Big West?"

Morgan told Jeff that the restaurant was a steak house that also had an excellent salad bar.

"Sounds great. Let's go. I'm starved," Jeff said, as Blair grabbed up his jacket and ever present backpack.

"After that huge breakfast you had?" Morgan asked as they left Blair's office.

"That was hours ago, Morgan," Jeff protested, in mock wounded innocence.

"Oh, right. Hours ago. We finished breakfast at 9:30 this morning," Morgan told Blair dryly.

"Well, it's now noon so that was hours ago, man," Blair laughed, locking the door behind himself.

* * *

Jeff and Blair quickly became friends, despite Jeff's reserve. From having been around Morgan for so long, Blair realized that reserve was a form of protection. Jeff Talent may not have had all of Morgan's emotional scars, but that didn't mean he was completely unscathed.

* * *

It was late in the day and yet the bullpen was still fairly active. Jim was standing by his desk talking to his captain about the latest incident in one of his open cases when he saw a flash of bronze walk into the bullpen.

Simon suddenly noticed that he didn't have his detective's attention anymore. "What's wrong, Jim?" he asked. Looking at where Jim's attention was directed, Simon's eyes widened. "Lord. How many of them are there?"

"Just two, Simon," Jim said, sadly as the tall man of bronze walked up to them. He made introductions. "I'm surprised to see you here, Jeff. Jeff, my captain, Simon Banks. Simon, this is Morgan's cousin, Jefferson Talent."

"I don't mean to interrupt, Jim," Jeff said, nodding to the tall black man standing beside Morgan's lover. "Morgan is taking care of some things at the Knight Rampant and I was roaming around Cascade. I got to wondering if you'd like to go to dinner?"

"Sounds good," Jim said, nodding slightly. "Simon?"

"Go on ahead, Jim," Simon said. He had a feeling that there was something going on here. Well, he'd find out about it later. He always did. Even if he had to go to Sandburg to get it. "We can finish up here later. All that's left is the paperwork."

Jim suggested a nearby fast food place and Jeff readily agreed. Jim kept waiting for Jeff to tell him why he'd invited Jim out to dinner. Jeff kept the conversation light. About halfway through the meal, Jim decided he'd waited long enough.

Wiping his mouth with a paper napkin, he looked at his companion and said, "Jeff, I get the feeling you don't like me."

Jeff sighed and took a sip of his iced tea, grimacing at the taste. "Been sitting too long. Damn people don't know how to make tea anymore," he quietly grumbled. In a normal voice, he said, "I don't dislike you, Jim. In fact, I'm trying very hard to like you. Mostly for Morgan's sake, I'll admit. You see, I'm concerned about him."

"I can understand that," Jim said, jaw tensing nervously as he glanced out the window.

Jeff shook his head, slowly. "No, you can't. Morgan's well being is extremely important to me, Jim. I have had a lot of lovers over the years and Morgan has encouraged me. Yet for as long as I've known him, I've never seen anyone -- male or female -- spend more than one night with him."

"He's afraid of being hurt. I can relate to that," Jim said, softly.

"I know. I can't begin to know what it's like to lose people for as long as he has." Jeff nodded his agreement while catching Jim's eye. "When Morgan first told me about you, I did some investigating. You had quite a career in the military and yet you threw it away. It didn't make sense."

"And now?" Jim asked, knowing that Morgan must have already told Jeff about his senses. Still, he wasn't certain he liked the way this conversation was going. Not to say he didn't understand it, just that he didn't like it.

"It makes sense now," Jeff agreed, softly. Jeff leaned forward in an unconscious attempt at privacy. "You and Morgan are a lot alike, Jim. You both have talents that certain people would kill for. I guess I feel a little -- left out."

Jim shook his head. His eyes were pointed out the window but his gaze was focused inward. "You shouldn't. Did you wonder how Morgan and I happened to be at the airport to pick you up?"

"I've gotten pretty good at not being too surprised at anything Morgan does," Jeff snorted, before popping a french fry in his mouth. He wore an ironic smile.

"Yeah, I know." Jim couldn't help but grin at him. "He knew you were coming when he woke up."

Jeff nodded, that smile of his growing into a grin of his own. "Yeah, he does things like that."

"He told me that you had a latent talent the link was bringing out."

Jeff frowned slightly. "Yeah, he's mentioned that before. I don't understand what he means, though."

"You are really sensitive to the link," Jim said, as though Jeff hadn't spoken. "I've noticed it since you got here. You can finish his sentences, sometimes. And you always know where he is and what he's doing."

Jeff snorted again. "You make me sound telepathic."

"Maybe you are. Slightly," Jim gently suggested. Jeff looked startled. His mouth opened then closed without a word being spoken. "Morgan said you were sort of a throwback. Well, welcome to the club. So am I. Blair says the more I work on these senses of mine, the better I'll get with them. My following a trace of alkaline in the air will be no different than you getting a scent of someone's perfume. Maybe this telepathy thing is like that."

Jeff's mouth quirked. "You suggesting I get Blair to run a few tests?"

Jim winced. "I wouldn't inflict that on anyone."

"Anyway, Jim, I'm sorry, I judged you. You're seem to have been good for Morgan." Jeff said, finishing up his dinner.

"He's been pretty good for me," Jim told him, blue eyes softening at the memory. "You gonna finish that tea?"

Jeff grimaced at the thought. "Not really. Want it?"

Jim shrugged. "No sense in wasting it."

Jeff made a face as Jim finished off the iced tea. "Man, I am going to have to make you some real iced tea. That stuff was awful."

"Sandburg is always trying to get me to drink more tea," Jim said with a shrug of his own as he gathered up the trash. "I can take it or leave it but I prefer coffee. Hey, you got a good lemonade recipe? I haven't had good lemonade since I got back from Peru."

"Sure do," Jeff said, brightly, as he followed the detective out of the restaurant. "Before I leave, I'll have to make you guys a real southern style meal. Fried chicken, grits with red eye gravy, buttermilk biscuits, greens..."

"The works?" Jim asked, a wide grin easing the sometimes harsh planes of his face.

"The works," Jeff agreed a little absently. He was already mentally planning his menu.

~Finis~


End file.
